


The Things You Said...

by Mylittlelion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylittlelion/pseuds/Mylittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chaptered fanfic for my OTP Gajevy! It is pretty much a lot of short-ish stories that are from the prompt on tumblr "The Things You Said" (link http://iscokroos.tumblr.com/post/125843345203/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) each chapter will be a different prompt. There isn't really a time line because each story will be different.  I am also posting this on my fanfic.net account (PugPrincessRina). I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 am

1.Things you said at 1 am

Levy woke up with a start. She looked around panicking trying to figure out where she was. After calming down enough to understand that she was still in her and Gajeel’s apartment was she able to turn and look at the clock on their nightstand 

“1 am,” she said out loud to more or less herself. She moaned and fell back onto her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling thinking of the dream that she had. “I can’t believe it happened again.” She whispered 

“What happened again?” she heard the deep voice next to her ask. She jumped and sat up, taking a deep breathe she looked over to her boyfriend who was laying down next to her “Did I scare ya shrimp?” he asked with a little smile on his face. Oh how Levy loved that smile, his laugh, the way that his eyes light up when she smile back, Levy loved everything about this man. “So…ya gonna tell me what happened? Or do I have to tickle it out of ya again?” he laughed and Levy sighed

“I had a bad dream.” She said pulling her knees to her chest

“What about?” Gajeel asked sitting up and put his arm behind Levy’s back

“I don’t want to bother you with it.” She said resting her head on the tops of her knees. Gajeel slide himself so that he was behind Levy, wrapping both of his arms around the small girl’s body and pulling her back so that she could lay against his chest

“You know you could never bother me Levy.” He said pulling her even closer to him. Levy bite her lip but then decided to talk.

“It starts out where we are all back at the Grande Magic Games,” Levy starts “and you are fighting Rouge.” Gajeel stays silent as he starts to scratch Levy’s head. Levy moved her head so that she could get his hand to scratch harder. God she loved she he did this. “but this time the fight-“ she stopped, her breathe catching in her throat. Gajeel stopped scratch her head and went to hold her with both of his arms. “In the fight in my dream you didn’t win.” She was silent for what seemed like hours but really was only a couple of seconds “This time you died. Rouge killed you before you could swallow his shadows.” Gajeel could tell by the way her body was shaking that she was starting to cry 

“And I couldn’t do anything.” Levy said “I couldn’t do a damn thing, I just sit there and watch you take your last breath. All I want to do is get up and move but I can't, I want to call out for you but for some reason I can't talk. I was helpless, just like I always am.” Gajeel could feel the hot tears hit his arms and hands as they fell from Levy’s face. He just held her not knowing what to do. After about a minute of just listening to her cry Gajeel decided to talk.

“You are the farthest thing from helpless,” he started “do you know how many times you have saved my ass on missions?” Levy shock her head “Countless numbers of times, if it wasn’t for you Natsu and I couldn’t have saved to town from Laxus.” 

“It wasn’t that hard, anyone could have done it with a little reading” Levy told him trying to push it off.

“Well no one else I know could have. What about when you figured out where Tartaros was?” he asked her placing his head on top of hers 

“Yeah that was kind of hard. It took forever but in the end they were just right above us.” She said pulling her knees closer. Gajeel sighed at her comment 

“Well believe it or not there have been a lot of times where I know me or Lilly or someone would have died if it wasn’t for you.” Levy smiled a little “And I’m not going any where, I’m way to good looking to die right now” Levy laughed a little, there it was, Gajeel’s favorite sound in the whole world. “There ya go, that’s much better.” He kissed her cheek “So how many times have you had that dream?” he asked. Levy turned so that she could look him in the eyes

“Maybe…4 times now.” She said softly

“4 times?!” Gajeel said in a very loud voice that would have woke anyone with in a 10 mile radius, poor Lilly “Why didn’t you tell me until now?” he said just a little softer

“Well I was never planning on telling you to be honest. You just so happened to wake up when I had finished the dream.” Levy said looking away from him. Gajeel groaned pulled her face back to him.

“Don’t do that again ya hear me?” Levy said nothing “You don’t have to be scared when I am right next to you. I made a promise to myself that I would never make you cry again, and to make sure that you were always safe. But how can I do that when I don’t know if you're scared or upset.” Levy sighed

“Okay fine, if it happens again I promise I will tell you.” She smiled up at him. He cocked that sideways smile that Levy loved so much

“That’s my girl.” He said leaning down to catch her lips. It was a sweet kiss, short, but sweet. Levy didn’t know why but those kisses were the ones that took her breathe away the most. “Now how about we get some sleep? It is…” Gajeel turned his head to look at the clock next to them “god it’s 1:30 in the morning, looks like we’re sleeping in tomorrow.” Gajeel groaned laying back down on his side of the bed.

“But we’re suppose to go meet Jet and Dory at the Guild Hall to pick a mission at 9 tomorrow morning.” Levy said laying with her head on Gajeel’s chest, hand laying right next to her own head.

“Well that’s just a damn shame. They can wait I need my beauty sleep.” Levy laughed

“Okay fine but no later then 10 tomorrow. Any later and they will have the whole guild looking for us.” Levy said as her eyes started to feel heavy 

“Gee hee, you got it, shrimp.” Gajeel wrapped his arm around Levy and buried his nose in her hair. She always smelled like the same things, old books, ink, whatever shampoo she was using at the time, and something that Gajeel could only describe as just Levy. He smiled and laughed to himself ‘Damn I love the way she smells.’ He spoke only to himself.

“I love you, Gajeel.” Levy said before closing her eyes and drifting off

“I love you too, Levy.”


	2. Through Your Teeth

2.Things you said through your teeth

They had been fighting for what seemed like hours now. Levy was walking around their apartment trying to pack up for the mission that she was going on, or in other words the thing that they were fighting about in the first place.

“Damn it Levy you are not going on this mission by yourself, end of story!” Gajeel yelled trying to grab her bag from her hands but Levy pulled it away.

“And why can’t I, huh? It is a small job that won’t take me more then 2 days to get back. I don’t understand what you’re so pissed off about!” She yelled back at him. Gajeel was taken a back by Levy; she never was really was one to raise her voice at anyone. 

“Because I said so, what is why!” Gajeel said leaning down to get into her face. Gajeel could see that Levy was clinching her jaw very tight, it was always a sign that she was about to blow. Levy turned her back to Gajeel and spoke through her teeth

“Well in case you didn’t know this but you fucking don’t own me! I can take care of myself.” She yelled as she clinched her fists. Gajeel frowned and walked up to her.

“Levy I...“ Gajeel grabbed her hand “Levy I didn’t mean it like that.” Levy turned back around and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Well it sure did seem that way.” She told him looking down at her feet. Gajeel sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Levy hated when he did that when she was mad; because every time he did she could just fell the angry start to melt away from her small body. 

“It wasn’t, I promise.” He held her close to him for just a little while and kept on going “I’m just scared of losing you Levy. When you leave for a mission on your own or even with those idiots Jet and Droy I don't know what is happening you, I don't know where you are, or who you are with, and that scares me.”

Levy looked up at him half in annoyance at the insult that he just gave her friends and half in disbelief that he seems this scared. “I know it seems stupid and everything but I am scared of loosing you. When I’m not with you I’m afride that something is going to happen…and that I will be left alone again.” The last part of Gajeel’s sentence was a little too quiet for Levy to understand, but she had a hunch on what it was.

“It is just a very simple translation mission, Gajeel. I'll be there and back in 2 days at the most. I promise that I'll be okay,” she said smiling up at him “I’m sure you and Lilly can find something to do while you wait for me to get back.” Gajeel smiled down on his little girlfriend 

“Fine, shrimp, but if anyone hurts you I will find them and I can promise you that they wont live to see another sunrise.” He said, his face growing darker with every word. Levy giggled

“Okay you big scary dragon, now how about we go to bed” Gajeel knew that look she was giving him. She looked at him with a half cocked smile looking up at him through her eyelashes. That look drove him crazy, and she knew it.

“Gee hee I’ll race ya. First one there gets to pick to postion!” Gajeel said making a break for the stairs

“AH! Not fair you were already ahead of me!” Levy yelled as she ran after her boyfriend laughing and yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading more! I hope you liked the new chapter! Love you!


	3. Too Quietly

3\. Things you said too quietly

“Shrimp you have to keep up, I’m gonna lose ya if you keep walking so slow.” Gajeel yelled back at the small girl trailing behind him.

“Gajeel I can only go so fast! You walk way to fast.” Levy yelled back, running to try and get up to speed with her her beast of a boyfriend. They were currently walking through streets of Magnolia on their way back from a mission. 

It was a simple one: go to some rich guys, by his body grades for a week, take him from point A to point B, fight off some thieves, and get paid. Now after that week Gajeel was very ready to get back home.

“Why don’t you try walking a little faster?” Gajeel asked stopping to let her catch up. 

“I already have to run to keep up with you!” she told him putting her hands on her hips and staring up at him

“Gee hee, try growing a little babe. Maybe you can walk faster.” He laughed patting her on the head. Levy pouted her lip and Gajeel laughed a little harder and putting his arm around her. “Don’t worry, Shrimp, I wouldn’t have you an other way.” Levy laughed and smiled up at him 

“Geez thanks, Gajeel.” Gajeel’s smirk trued into a very small smile as they continued their walk. 

Just then a little thought popped into Gajeel’s head ‘I love her so much’. Gajeel was taken aback by the thought. Love her? He had never really thought about it before, love was still a new concept for him. Gajeel began to think about how long they had been dating up to this day.

“4 months…?” Gajeel said out loud but very softly

“What did you say?” Levy asked looking back up at him with a questioning look. 

“Ugh oh sorry just talking out loud. It’s nothing, Shrimp” Gajeel told her

“Don’t call me Shrimp, I’m not that tiny.” She sassed back at him. Gajeel’s thoughts went back to the matter at hand, it had now been 4 months and some amount of days since they had started dating. 

Was that even enough time to know that you were in love with someone? Shouldn’t you have been dating for like a little while longer before you start to even think of it? 

Just then what felt like a million questions went through Gajeel’s mind: Should I tell her? Is it too soon? Would she say it back? What if she didn’t feel the same way? Gajeel’s head was starting to hurt; he lifted his fingers to his brow and rubbed it.

“Are you okay?” Levy asked in a worried tone.

“Oh, ugh, yeah I’m fine. I just have a little bit of a head ache is all.” Gajeel said trying to look at anything other then her.

“Well okay then. We’re almost back to fairy hills now; you don’t have to walk me the whole way if you’re feeling sick.” Gajeel looked around, he hadn’t even noticed how close into to town they had got.

“No it’s okay I’ll walk you the rest of the way, we’re only a couple of minutes from the place.” Gajeel replied back.

Levy laughed “Well okay then.” That laugh, Gajeel didn’t like to pick his favorite part about Levy, but if he had to pick something it would be her laugh. It was so sweet, so small, and just so happy sounding. Not to mention her smile, oh god her smile. Whenever he sees that beautiful smile on her face he never wants to let it go. He would fight the whole damn world just to make sure that she would always be smiling.

He loved everything about her. He really did love her, but why would she love him? After all the things he did to her, after all of the things he did to the guild, both her and Fairy Tail had still welcomed him with open arms, that is something he was never able to understand. How could she forgive such a horrible act? How could she want to go out with someone like him? Why in the hell would she love him back? 

“Gajeel? You’re staring off into space again, are you going to be able to make it home?” Levy said interrupting his train of thought.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, Levy, I’m just tried I think.” Gajeel replied back. 

That is it, he had to tell her, if he didn’t he was not going to make it home tonight.

The rest of the walk was silent, which wasn’t the worst thing in the world, Levy and Gajeel both loved being able to not have to say a single word but still enjoy their time together. In about five minutes they walked up the stairs to Levy’s room and they were just outside her door.

“Ugh, I am beat! I’m so ready for bed and it’s not even 10 yet!” The sky was a beautiful dark color with the moonlight shining down on them. Gajeel looked over at Levy, he could see the way that the moonlight danced in her hair, and how it reflected off her eyes. She was simply the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

Just then Gajeel saw Levy get up onto her tippy-toes giving him a goodnight kiss. “Good night, Gajeel. I will see you are the guild tomorrow.” Levy turned around and went to unlock her door, it was now or never.

“Wait.” Gajeel said as he grabbed her hand, he could feel his anxiety growing.

“What is it?” Levy asked turning back to him. Gajeel looked at this beautiful person in front of him and took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m going to say something and it would be nice to just get it all out and not be interrupted. So just…hold your questions or comments until the end.” Levy gave him a confused look

“Okay, sweetie, go ahead.” Gajeel let go of her hand and pushed both of his hands into his pant pockets looking down at the floor. With a couple more deep, long breaths he began to talk

“These last couple of months have been the best in my whole life.” He started, “Whenever I’m with you I feel like I just want to smile, no matter what we are doing.” Gajeel could feel one of those ever smiles growing on his lips, but he kept his eyes on the ground. 

“I love it when you read out loud because for some reason your voice puts me at ease. Hearing you laugh and seeing you smile can make my shitty day turn into the best day of my life.” Gajeel had a small smile on his face now “I love sitting on my couch with you and Lilly just watching TV and then fall asleep together. I love the feeling of you in my arms. I love just being around you.”

Gajeel still could not believe that he was saying all of these things out loud. Now it was time to drop a big bomb, and just hope it didn’t blow up in his face. 

“What I am trying to say is, I love you Levy. I love you more then anything else in this whole world. And all I want to do with my life is spend it making sure that you have the best life possible. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just hope you will let me stay by your side until you are over me.” Gajeel, finally being done, looked up to meet Levy’s eyes and he saw a something he never expected. Levy was crying.

“Levy? What’s wrong?” he asked panicking and grabbed her shoulders “Levy I told you it’s okay if you don’t say it back I will understand-“ Gajeel was cut off by Levy jumping into his arms and burying her face in his chest. 

“You’re so stupid.” Levy said into his shirt “I love you too, you big idiot!” Gajeel’s eyes widen, she said it back.

“You do?” Gajeel asked the small girl  
“Of course I do! I love you more than anything. I love every minute that we have together. I love cuddling with you on the couch, I love reading to you, I love going on missions with you, I love just being around you.” She said finally looking back up at him. “Gajeel, we may have not met in the most normal of ways. But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Gajeel placed his hands on either side of her face and brought it up to kiss he lips. It was a kiss that lasted forever, not like either of them mind. 

“I love you, Levy” Gajeel whispered to only her as he finally pulled away from the kiss

“I love you too, you big old marshmallow.” She said back jumping up into his arms again. 

“I am not a marshmallow!” Gajeel yelled as he lifted her up so they were the same height 

“I don’t know, with all of that mushy stuff you just said I don’t think I believe you.” Levy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck “But that’s okay.” she gave him a quick peck on the lips 

“I wouldn’t have you an other way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words you guys! I means a lot! I am getting ready to start training for my RA job so it may take me a little while longer to get chapters up! But don't worry I will be back soon! Love you!


	4. Over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is an AU where Gajeel works in an auto shop and levy is going to college. They live together in an apartment near campus

4\. Things you said over the phone

Gajeel awoke from his deep sleep to hear is phone ringing on the nightstand. He was unable to get to this phone in time so he pick up the phone and was shocked to see that he had 4 missed calls from Levy is the last 10 minutes. Just as he was getting ready to hit the call back button Levy beat him to the punch. Gajeel side the green answering button across the screen and placed it to his ear

“Hey, shrimp, what’s going on? I thought you were staying over at Lucy’s tonight.” just then he heard Levy sniffling like she had just finished crying. “Levy? Hey what’s wrong?” he said siting up in bed.

“Gajeel! Oh thank god, I was so worried that you weren’t going to pick up! I’m so scared and I don’t know what to do. My car’s back driver’s side tier blew and none of the towing companies are open. We are in the middle of no fucking were. Lucy and I can’t get the jack on the car. Natsu isn’t picking up his phone. I’m really fucking scared! It’s dark and cold; I have no idea what we are going to do. And-“ Gajeel cut Levy off

“Babe, chill out okay. You are going like a million miles a minute. Now just take a deep breath and tell me where you are. I’ll come and change it for you.” Gajeel could hear Levy’s breathing start to even out as she took slower and deeper breathes.

“Okay, hang on.” Levy told him. Gajeel got up and threw on some jeans and a plain white shirt, then put on a light jacket. “Okay Lu said that we are about a mile down old route 10. We were heading to the gas station to get some soda…so we are facing south.”  
Levy said to him as he slipped on his boots “Alright, shrimp that’s only about 10 minutes from here. So I’ll be there soon okay, how bad is the tier?” Gajeel heard the wind pick up over on Levy’s end of the phone 

“Oh my god!” Levy screamed and Gajeel heard one of the car doors open “Lu get in the car it is way to cold! Gajeel is on his way!” the door shut and another door opened and closed in a matter of seconds “I’m sorry Gajeel what did you say?”

Gajeel hoped into his truck and started the engine and quickly pulled out of the parking garage. “I said how bad is it? Does it just need patch work or is it blown?” 

“Um..” Levy started “I think it’ll just need to be patched. We may have just hit a nail or something.” Levy finished, stating up the car. “This is the worst day to be stuck out here.” 

Gajeel laughed, “It’ll be okay Shrimp, I’m on my way. I’ll take your tier into the shop tomorrow when I go into work and get it patched up.” Gajeel said turning down the one of the backcountry roads.

“Crap I forgot you have work tomorrow. I’m sorry Gajeel, if I had remembered I wouldn’t have called you. We would have kept trying Natsu.” Levy said looking over at Lucy who had finally given up on getting ahold of he boyfriend, who sleeps like a rock, and wouldn't wake up if there was a tornado outside the window.

“Levy, it’s fine. It’s not that late and beside what was he going to do? Not like he could drive while throwing up?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Levy said still feel a little guilty about waking him up so late into the night.

“Oh look now he decides to call back” Lucy said to her best friend 

“Just tell him that we are okay, Gajeel shouldn’t be much longer I don’t think.” Levy told her

“Babe I’ll be there in about 5 minutes okay? Just say in the car and stay warm, when I get there you two can hope in the truck while I change the tier.” Gajeel told the small bluenette. 

“Thank goodness. Okay we will stay right here, I’ll keep the lights on so you can see us. Thank you Gajeel, you’re the best boyfriend ever!” she said turning her lights on bright.

“Gee Hee no problem, shorty. I’m turning onto that road now. I’ll see you soon” Gajeel said as he started to slow down to make sure he didn’t miss Levy’s small car.

“Okay, I love you.” Levy told him

“I love you too, short stuff.” Gajeel hung up his phone and smiled to himself. 

“I’m just happy she’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get this up guys. I have been soooo busy trying to get my floor on in resiednets hall done before my residents get here that I haven't had time to write! I hope that I can get all the chapters up faster! Thank you again!


	5. Things you never thought of and never would say

5\. Things you never thought of/never would say

There were a lot of things that Gajeel never thought would happen. He never thought he would join fairy tail, he never thought that he would get a little talking cat like Natsu and Wendy’s (but 10 time better of course), he never thought about how he would make friends in the guild, he also never thought that he would actually ENJOY being in Fairy Tail. But there was one thing that he never believed would happen in a million years, falling in love with the cute, little, blue haired solid scrip mage, Levy McGarden.

Levy amazed him everyday; she was so kind, so smart, and so very beautiful. He hadn’t fallen in love with her right away, it was stupid to think that anyone could fall in love that quick. The night that he saw Levy for the first time the only thing on his mind was getting his job done, rough them up, scare Fairy Tail, and go the fuck home. Now he would be lying if he said that he didn’t think she was hot. She is very small, but Gajeel liked his women like that. He also took time to take notice of her very nice backside before he pinned her and those two fools she calls friend to a tree.

After Phantom Lord was disbanded he wondered for a while, until the day that he was invited to join Fairy Tail. It took sometime but the whole guild started to grow on him, he made some amazing friends and finally felt like he was home. But, he still to this day has never been able to understand why Levy forgave him. She welcomed him with someone open arms, she would ask him to come out with the rest of Shadow Gear, she always came up to him asked how his day was going, or how his last mission went. 

During the S-Class testing, that was when he knew he fell for the girl, and he hated himself for it. He didn’t have the right to be in love with Levy, he hurt her and her friends. Who was he to have feelings for her? 

He will never understand how she fell in love with him. She should hate him, she should have been pissed that he join the guild, she should have been afraid of him, she should have said no to him when he asked her out for a date. She should have said no to being his girlfriend, and she sure as hell should have said no to moving in with him.

But here they were, just sitting on their couch, both laying with their heads on the two arms of the couch, legs and feet intertwined with each other, Gajeel watching TV while Levy read her book in silence. He never believed that one day he would be this happy, this content with just sitting down and just relaxing. They old him didn’t know the meaning of “down time”, but now it was his favorite thing to do (as long as Levy was there).

“Gajeel are you okay? You haven’t said anything in a while, normally you keep asking me when I am going to be done with my book.” She giggled looking over at him. He snapped out of his trance and smiled back at her.

“Well you always yell at me when I ask so I thought I would be a nice boyfriend and leave you be, Shrimp.” He told her poking her tummy with his foot

“Hehe, you are always an amazing boyfriend, Gajeel.” And with that she had her nose buried in her book again. Gajeel felt a very small smile grow on his face.   
He loved watching her read; she was so focused on every single word. He loved it when she would make cute little faces of shock when something amazing happened. He loved it when she laughed out of nowhere when something funny happened. But, his favorite part was after she finished her book, she is always so excited about the adventure she went on that she tells Gajeel everything about the book, cover to cover. He would never tell her this but that is why he is always asking if she is done, he wants to go into the world with her.

Yeah he never thought that in a million years that he would be here, but he couldn’t imagine his life any other way.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have just been so busy with school that I some times don't even have time to just sit down and watch tv! I hope that you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for your kind words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I have just been so busy with school that I some times don't even have time to just sit down and watch tv! I hope that you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for your kind words!


	6. While You Were Scared

6\. Things you said when you were scared

“Man it doesn’t look like this rain is going to let up.” Levy said while pulling back the curtains of the kitchen window. “I hope Gajeel’s train doesn’t get delayed.” Just then a loud crash of thunder sounded, seeming to shake the whole apartment building. Levy heard a very small yelp as she turned away from the window. “Lilly?” she asked looking around the kitchen.

Just then she spotted the little exceed hiding under the kitchen table covering his ears and closing his eye tight. Levy got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the table with him. “Lilly, its okay.” She said smiling at him. She dropped her hand on top of his head and started to pet him. That seemed to calm him down enough for him to open his eyes.

“I really need this storm to stop.” He told her still shaking, with that came another loud boom and one more shake. Lilly jumped into Levy’s arms burring his face into the safety of her chest. Levy sighed and started petting him, still having the same smile on her face. 

“I know Lilly I’m sure it’ll be over soon-“ another shake came and with this one the power cut out. Levy’s eyes widened as she held Lilly closer to her chest. “I-I um…I’m sure Gajeel will be-“ lighting crashed and light up the whole room. Levy’s eyes started to play tricks on her; she saw any number of ghost and ghouls in those few moments. The shadows seemed to dance with every crash of light, making shapes and monsters out of nothing. The two screamed together, Levy could feel her eyes start to warm with hot tears.

After the room seemed to calm for a couple of minutes Lilly felt the urge to ask. “Levy,” Lilly began, looking up at her “are you…are you scared of the dark?” Levy could feel that the little exceed was very concerned even with his own fears. His voice was that of an older bother talking to his kid sister.

“I…yes I am. I am normally okay when I am in bed, because Gajeel is there. But when he is gone or I go on missions…” One of Levy’s tears hit the black exceed on his nose.

“Is that why you always want me to stay home when Gajeel is gone? You’re scared of the dark even when you sleep?” Another crash came, the two yelped and held each other closer, shaking violently. The sound left with a very low rumble. 

“Yeah, that’s also why I have Lu stay over all the time when he’s gone, and why I try my hardest not to go on over night mission by myself.” She looked down at the small exceed, even though she couldn’t really see his face, she knew he was worried. 

“I see,” was all Lilly said before jumping out of her arms and running off.

“Lilly! Wait please don’t leave me alone!” she didn’t get an answer. Levy wrapped her arms around herself in a very tight hug, closing her eyes, and started to cry again. She was sitting in the pitch-black kitchen; she could feel the darkness closing in on her, as if it was trying to chock her. 

Just then she felt something warm in front of her feet; she opened her eyes and saw a very large candle sitting down by them. Lilly climbed back into her lap. “Don’t worry, Levy. While Gajeel is gone I wont let the dark hurt you.” He smiled back up at her; a smaller rumble came from the sky outside. Lilly jumped at the sound, Levy smiled and put her arms around Lilly.

“And don’t you worry, I’ll make sure that the storm doesn’t get you. We’ll protect each other.” They both laughed and relaxed their bodies. 

They spent the next 30 minutes or so sitting under the kitchen table together, telling stories, holding each other when a large booms hit or a crash of lighting lit up the room, trying their hardest to make each other laugh, and just hoping that the power would came back on and that the storm would let up.

When Levy had finished telling Lilly the story about how Gajeel had accidentally got himself stuck on a giant magnet on the last mission they went on they heard the front door open “Levy? Lilly? Where are you guys?” it was Gajeel. Levy felt large smile grow on her face “Damn is the power out?”

“Gajeel, we’re in here!” Lilly yelled to the large dragon slayer. The two heard footsteps coming in to the kitchen. 

“What the hell are you two doing under the table?” Gajeel laughed crawling under the table and sitting down next the Levy

“Well Lilly was spooked by the storm,” Levy said cuddling into her boyfriend, feeling almost 100% safer now that she could feel his warmth.

“And Levy is afraid of the dark, and the power has gone out, as you can see.” Lilly climbed down from Levy’s lap “So we decided that we should just stay together, and make each other feel safe” Gajeel laughed again.

“I understand that, but why under the kitchen the table?” Levy and Lilly looked at each other trying to come up with a reason but they couldn’t come up with a reason, so they just started laughing. 

The lights above them then began to flicker and then turn on fully. “Thank goodness!” Levy said crawling out from under the table and going to the window “It looks like the storm stopped too Lilly!” Lilly flew over and hovered next to Levy’s face

“I guess I can finally get some sleep, Levy will you be okay? The power may still flicker for a while.” Lilly asked her floating down to the floor.  
“Yeah I’ll be fine! Gajeel’s here now so if the power goes out again I’ll be okay. If the storm starts up again go ahead and just come into our room!” Levy said giving him a smile and a thumb up.

“Ugh, maybe knock first.” Gajeel groaned, putting his bag down on the kitchen chair. Lilly laughed and agreed as he walked out of the room. “I’m happy he is able to make you feel safe when I’m not here.” Gajeel told the small girl. “I didn’t know you were afraid of the dark, you should have told me.”

Levy walked over and hugged the tall man “And what would you’ve done about it? You can’t fight the dark Gajeel.” Gajeel laughed at this and scooped her up in his arms.

“I sure as hell would give it a shot! If it meant that you felt safe 100% of the time…I’d fight the world.” Levy looked up at him and laughed to herself a little. Gajeel was always so tough around everyone else but Levy knew what he was really like.

“You are a great big marshmallow.” Levy laughed pocking Gajeel in the side and running off.

“I-I am not!” Gajeel yelled at her as Levy ran out of the room, making her way to the bedroom. He could hear her giggling in the next room. 

“If you say so, Gajeel!” Levy yelled back at him. The two continued to go back and forth until they got to the their room, Levy opened the door and walked in with Gajeel close behind, he then closed the door. Levy didn’t waste any time. She turned to him and simply said, “I missed you.” before she jumped him and gave him a big kiss. Gajeel kissed back pushing her up against the wall

They both were holding their breath, sliding their tongues into each others mouths, every now and then hitting the others teeth. They finally separated and smiled at each other. 

Levy knew that no matter how scared she got, or in how much trouble she got into, her great big bad marshmallow would always be there to save her.

“Welcome home, Gajeel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my best friend gave me the idea for this fanfic when she showed me Levy’s bio and it said that she was afraid of dark places. I know this was more Levy x Lilly BROtp but hey I love them! I hope you guys loved this chapter, and thank you for all of your kind words!


	7. Things you said after you kissed me

7\. Things you said after you kissed me

It was a very normal Saturday night for Gajeel and Levy, Levy was sitting quietly on the bed reading away at one of her many books (Gajeel was pretty sure it was some romance book), Alexis was finally sleeping after a long day of playing with Igneel and Ultear, and Gajeel was simply letting Levy rest against his chest while he watched some TV. Nothing good was really on so he took to just looking over Levy’s shoulder every now and then to see what was going on in the world she was in this time.

“So it’s one of your smut books.” Gajeel laughed in Levy’s ear. Levy was quick to move her book away from his line of sight, blushing.

“I-It’s not a ‘Smut’ book, it’s a romance novel, Gajeel.” Levy told him puffing up her cheeks a little, looking up at him. Gajeel smiled a devilish smile down on her “What…are you thinking about?” He laughed again and flipped them over so that Levy was now under his body. “Gajeel!” Levy screamed “You made me lose my place-” Levy was quickly cut off by Gajeel covering her lips with his own.

Levy’s eyes grew large for a moment from the shock of the kiss, after she realized what was happing; she smiled and kissed him back. Their lips moved together in almost perfect synchronicity, mouth’s both opening at the same time, tongues sliding in and out again at the same pace. 

Gajeel heard Levy’s book drop and hit the floor with a ‘Thud’ as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Levy has always been the best girl he had ever kissed, he had a girlfriend here or there but nothing ever serious. Not until she came crashing into his life, now everything was different. She was his wife now, they had a beautiful little girl together, and he wanted to protect them both for the rest of his life. Gajeel pulled his lips away from Levy and smiled down on her.

“You getting some dirty ideas from those books of yours, Shorty?” Gajeel said while he placed a couple of small kisses on Levy’s neck.

“And what if I am? What are you going to do about?” Levy giggled as she felt the small kisses going down and back up her neck.

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll have to-” a very small knocking on their door stopped the two. Gajeel and Levy both sat up a little from the bed, they both knew who that was.

“Mommy? Daddy? Can I come in? I had a bad dream.” Alexis’ small voice came from the other side of the door. Gajeel got off of his wife and walked over to the door. Gajeel opened the door to reveal the very small 6 year old that was his and Levy’s little girl. “I’m sorry daddy…I just can’t get back to sleep.” Alexis said looking down at her feet. Gajeel smiled down on the little girl.

“It’s fine, Squirt.” He bent down and ruffled her long, jet-black hair “Come here.” He picked the small girl up in his arms and walked her over to the bed, where she immediately jumped into her mother’s arms.

Levy placed Alexis in the middle of the bed while Gajeel moved to his side of the bed. Alexis cuddled against her mother’s side as if she was glued to it. Levy stocked her daughter’s head and rubbed her back, Gajeel moved closer to the pair, wrapping his arm around Levy’s shoulder. 

“So what was your bad dream about sweetie?” Levy asked the smaller girl, she could see Alexis’ warm, normally happy, brown eyes were puffy and red from crying.  
“I don’t wanna to talk about it. I just wanna to go back to sleep” She was just like Gajeel; he never liked to talk about the nightmares he had. Alexis moved to where she was more equally in the middle of the couple.

“Okay Alex, that’s fine.” Levy smiled, she knew pushing her would only get Alexis more worked up. 

Gajeel grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off, placing it on the bedside table. “It’s okay Squirt, we’ll keep anything bad from getting to you. Believe it or not you mom is a very strong lady, and she wont let anything hurt you.” Gajeel told her looking over at is wife.

Levy smiled “And do you think your daddy would let ANYTHING get? He will for sure scare the bad dreams away from you!” Levy turned the lamp off so that the room was put into complete darkness. 

The couple pulled the covers over their daughter and cuddled in close to her. “I want to be as big and strong and scary as Mommy and Daddy!” Alexis yelled falling back on to her pillow 

“Well I don’t know, Squirt, if you’re anything like your Mom you wont be much taller then you are now.” Gajeel laughed as the 2 small girls hit him on the chest.

“We aren’t that small!” the two yelled at him. Then Gajeel heard a very small yawn come from his daughter mouth.

“I think its bed time.” Gajeel said to the little girl. Levy agreed with a very small yawn as she pulled to covers over herself.

“Okay,” another yawn came from their daughter “Daddy.” Then Alexis went silent, Gajeel lent down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. 

“Good night, Squirt, I love ya.” Then he moved to his wife who met him half way over their little girl, giving her a good night kiss on her lips. “Good night, Shrimp, I guess we’ll continue our fun tomorrow.” 

Levy laughed a little “I guess so.” She winked at him laying down onto her pillow “I love you, Gajeel.” 

“I love you too, Levy.” and with that Gajeel pulled the covers over him and placed is head down on the pillow, smiling as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you didn't pick that up Igneel=NaLu kid and Ultear=Gruvia kid lol. I really enjoyed doing this chapter! I love family stuff so you will most likely be seeing more of that stuff! Thank you guys for all of your support! I love you guys!


	8. With nothing between us

8.Things you said with no space between us

Gajeel placed his forehead on Levy’s, as they laid in the dark together, in their bedroom. He brought his hand up slowly as and placed it on her cheek, moving his thumb gently across it. He heard a very small sigh come from her lips.

She looked so beautiful lying next to him. He moved his hand up into her hair and started to massage her scalp. He gave her a very quick kiss on her forehead, Levy giggled a little.

“Can I ask you something, Gajeel?” Levy asked him as they moved to have Levy lay her head on Gajeel’s chest.

“Yeah sure thing, Shrimp.” Gajeel said laughing a little. Levy was quiet for a little while, somewhere around a minute. “Ya going to ask, or no, Levy?” 

“Uh, yeah sorry. I was just wondering if you…” she once again stopped as if in mid-thought. She rolled off Gajeel, on to her belly resting her arms under her chin. 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” she moved to look forward, as if to make sure Gajeel couldn’t look her in the eye.

“W-what did you say?” Gajeel sat up trying to move to look at Levy. She still refused to look at him. “Levy please look at me.” 

“You heard me, Gajeel” She had turned her head looking him. He could see that she was 100% serious about her question.

“Y-yeah I know but what brought this on? Why are you asking?” Gajeel asked becoming somewhat nervous. Levy sat turned and sat up in the bed, crossing her legs and smiling at him.

“I was just thinking about it today. We have been married for a year now and we never have really talked about it.” Levy inched her hand closer to his, barely touching the tips of their fingers.

“I guess I haven’t really thought about it.” Gajeel placed his hand on top of Levy’s, using his thumb to stock the top of her hand. “I would be fine with it though.” Levy turned to him with a look of what Gajeel assume was shock “What’s that look for, Shrimp!?” Gajeel yelled he heard Levy giggle a little

“I’m just happy, you stupid Gajeel.” Levy rested her head on Gajeel’s shoulder. Gajeel smiled and laid his head down on top of hers, and then Gajeel felt something was wrong. Well maybe not “wrong” it was more of a feeling that Levy wasn’t telling his everything

“What else do you have to say, Shrimp?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Levy blushed a little and started twiddling her thumbs. 

“Well…the thing is that…” she stopped half way though her thought again. She was smiling but she seemed really nervous. “I am pretty sure that I’m pregnant.” Gajeel felt his heart stop for a moment 

Pregnant? Pregnant? Gajeel still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea, he know nothing about kids. The most interaction he has ever with them is from missions; he began to get extremely nervous. What if he fucked this kid up? What if they end up being a complete ass? That is what scared Gajeel the most, they could do everything right, and this kid could still be just as awful as he was.

“Gajeel? Are you okay?” That’s right, he had Levy. Even if he had no idea what to do, Levy was always there. They could do this together, where he lacked in affection and smarts Levy could take care off, and where she lacked in discipline and strength Gajeel could take care of.

Gajeel knew they could do this. “I’ve never been happy, Shrimp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your kind words! Keep your eyes out for some other stories that I will be writing ^.^


	9. At the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I took a little break, I got some rude hate mail and it kind of put me off of writing for a while. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great but I thought I would try and get back to writing again :) Thank you for all of your kind words and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say! I love you guys!

9\. Things you said at the kitchen table

    It seemed like the same thing every night, get Alexis to bed, get about 2 hours asleep and then she was up again. Gajeel looked down at his fussing newborn daughter, his eyes full of sleep and annoyance.

    “You know staring at here doesn’t make her stop crying.”  He heard his small wife giggle behind him.  She walked up to the crib and picked Alexis up and cradled the baby in her arms

    “Yeah I know. But she never stops crying for me!” Gajeel told her as they started to walk out of the room. “She just likes you better then me.” Walking out of the small nursery into the kitchen, Levy sat down at the kitchen table.

    “Oh she does not, she loves you just as much as she loves me.”  Gajeel sat down next to his wife in the other chair. Alexis had started to calm down, she was far from going to sleep again, but at less she wasn’t crying anymore. Gajeel brought his hand up and placed it gently on Alex’s head. She began to coo at the touch of her father, Gajeel smiled at this. “See I told you so. She loves when you are around.” Levy laughed.

    Alexis had finally went silent after another couple of minutes. Levy started to get up, but Gajeel stopped her. “I’ll take her to bed, shorty. You get back to sleep.” Levy smiled up at her husband and handed the small baby over to him. Gajeel held the small child in his arms, and in that moment he relized that he really had never been so happy.

    Gajeel had spent his whole life hating himself and hating all of the things that he has done. But now, maybe even if he didn’t love himself, he still had  amazing people in his life that all loved him. Gajeel smiled again as his daughter cooed in her sleep

 

    “All right squirt lets get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I will most likely be updating every day or two. But if there next chapter isn't up within two days don't worry! I am most likely just doing stuff for work/school and I will try and get it up with in the week. Thank you for reading!


End file.
